Aang Has a WHAT?
by LemonLoverXLV
Summary: Late one night Toph discovers Aang's darkest secret...a fetish if you will. How will this affect their friendship? Straight Lemon, barely any plot besides that. AND THANKS TO THE APPROVAL OG L.J. MURDER-ROOT Lol Dramatic I will use his OC Ayumi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Night

(Warning! This is a Toph foot fetish fanfic. If matters of loving feet, of feet

as a sexual turn on, or the act of Aang doing naughty things to Toph's feet,

offends you in any way, turn back now!)

Toph narrowly dogged the flames shot at her. Every earth wall she managed to put

up was combusted before it fully burgeoned. The four rebels of the old fire

nation had the blind earth bender completely surrounded. Her leg had a light

stream of blood trickling down from the wound inflicted by the knife

unexpectedly thrown at her.

Every attack scenario she ran through her mind all ended the same. There was no

escape from the rebellious soldiers.

"In the name of Fire Lord Ozai and the glory of the Fire Nation, we will make

you one with the ashes." the soldiers cried.

The young girl shut her sightless eyes, and prepared to be burned to death by

the hands of her enemies.

She felt the warmth of the flames about to engulf her body.

Before she felt the flames make contact with her delicate skin, she heard the

flames hiss, and felt the miniature droplets of moisture.

The moment the light footsteps made contact with the ground, she recognized her

savior.

"Twinkle toes!" she shouted with excitement.

Aang bended the mist back onto into a stream that ran from palm to palm. With a

look of fierce determination in his eyes, he was ready to take on the rebels who

had put Toph's life in danger.

"Oh shit!" one rebel cried out as they laid their eyes upon his sky blue, arrow

shaped tattoos. "It's the Avatar!" the four men's confidence began wavering.

Taking on one earth bender by surprise was different from talking on a fully

realized avatar was a different story completely.

The four men fled in different direction. The entire time, Aang stood his ground

on the off chance the men decided to come back.

Toph placed her hand on his shoulder "I don't sense their footsteps anymore."

Aang carefully bended the water back into his pouch. "Did they hurt you, Toph?"

Aang asked with the sound of genuine concern in his voice.

To comfort the her brave savior, she put on her usual cocky smile he had grown

so accustomed to "Of course I am, twinkle toes. I owe you one." she placed her

hands upon her hips while she confidently laughed.

Aang smiled, and was ready to dismiss all fear, until he saw the wound on Toph's

leg. "Toph...you're bleeding..."

"Don't worry about it." she dismissively said "It's really nothing."

Aang held onto Toph's forearm "Please, let me heal your wound. I don't want it

to get any worse."

Toph attempted not to blush from the combination of the contact, and the

care from the young avatar. Toph would be lying if she said she didn't have

feelings for the air bender. In fact, over the course of their travel together,

she had developed quite an attraction to him; not that she would ever admit it

to him.

Aang sat her down on a rock, and elevated her leg. He placed the cool water on

the laceration on her leg, and poured a reservoir of chi into it. The water's

color became lighter as its healing properties began to close Toph's wound.

The moment the wound was sealed, Aang removed the water Toph's leg.

"Thanks again, Twinkle Toes." she smiled "Feels good as new."

Aang took a cloth and began to dry her leg. He slid the cloth up and down the

length of her smooth alabaster skin, almost mesmerized by it. He guided the

cloth lower down her leg, to her ankle, and eventually to her foot. He gently,

and slowly rubbed the cloth along her foot. He pressed his thumb lightly against

the bottom, and slid it up as he began to caress each of her toes.

"Um...Aang? What are you doing?" The young avatar was brought out of his trance.

He backed away from Toph, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"We should get back to Zuko's beach house..." he nervously said "The others are

probably worried about us."

Toph couldn't tell what it was, but something about Aang changed when he laid

his hand on her foot. For the sake of their friendship, she decided to dismiss

all thoughts of what happened on the rock. All she cared about was that she was

saved by the one she held most dear to her.

Back at the beach house, Suki, Katara, and Sokka were preparing dinner,

while Ayumi entertained herself with her flames she formed at her fingertips.

The moment she saw the young avatar and earth bender walk through the door, she

stood and lunged herself at Aang.

"Aang!" she cooed as she nuzzled his head into her soft bosom "I was so

worried about you! When you didn't come back I thought something terrible had

happened to you!" She continued to suffocate Aang in her breasts, as the girl

often did. Ayumi was a free spirited, and unexpected ally to the team. She

joined shortly after Zuko was accepted. Ever since she began traveling with

them, she constantly made a habit of trying to draw Aang in with her amorous

actions. Her long raven hair with streaks of orange, and fire red eyes showed

that she was, without a doubt, a true decedent of fire itself.

"No it's fine, Ayumi. You don't have to say hi to me." Toph said with an annoyed

tone "It's not like I was in any danger or anything."

Ayumi warmly smiled and released Aang from her tenacious grasp. Aang graciously

gasped for air.

She put her hands on Toph's shoulders, and stared into her light grey eyes "Aww,

don't be jealous Toph, you know I love you just as much as Aang."

Without warning, she brought Toph in, and her lips met hers.

Toph, already shock by this u predictable kiss, was only more surprised when the

fire bender pushed her tongue into her mouth.

With balled fists, she moved the floor under Ayumi, forcing her onto her back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Toph snapped.

Ayumi innocently brushed the dust off of her red dress with flames embroidered

onto it "Toph, why won't you accept my love like Aang does."

Aang had to stop the enraged earth bender from destroying the entire house.

Restraining her was no small feat, for her size, Toph was incredibly strong.

After dinner, Toph decided to go to bed early. Having her life nearly taken, to

going into a 'blind' rampage because a stupid girl, really drained her energy.

The night was still as the moonlight shown into the room of the world's

greatest earth bender. The cool night air blew onto her face while she lay in

her bed, pretending to be deep in her slumber.

Toph made sure not to make any facial concoction, slight movement, or anything

that would show her consciousness as she heard her door open. She immediately

recognized the light footsteps. Inwardly, she smirked 'Aang, you know you can't

sneak up on me.'

She felt him coming closer to her bed. The moment she felt Aang let his guard

down, she had planned to jump up and surprise him.

He lifted the bottom of the sheets which covered her feet.

'What is he doing?' To satisfy her curiosity of what he was doing while she was

on the rock.

Aang ran his finger along the soft tips of the blind earth bender's toes. He

moved gently slid four fingers in between her toes, something he had seen her do

many times before, but always dreamed of doing himself.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and loosened the band of his pants to

release his ever growing member.

Toph could hardly believe, or comprehend what Aang's actual intention with her

foot was, until she felt the warm, flesh press against it.

Through the rhythmic pelvic vibrations against the length of her right foot, she

could see a vivid image of Aang. She felt the warmth of his stiff member being

roughly rubbed from the sole of her foot, to the tips of her toes.

'Damn it, Twinkle toes.' She inwardly cursed the young avatar 'Hurry up and

finish already.'

The headstrong earth bender under normal circumstances would have done something

about this the moment she felt Aang's presence in the room. If circumstances had

been normal, she would have done something about the act Aang was performing on

her this very moment, but circumstances weren't normal. Earlier that day, Aang

had single handedly rescued her from rebels from the old supporters of Fire Lord

Ozai. She did say she would owe him a favor, her silence for him pleasuring

himself was the least she could do for him saving her life.

Aang's breath became sharper as his thrusts became quicker. He focused on

thrusting his member on the ball of her foot, to the crease under her toes. She

felt the sticky strings pre cum stick to her toes.

Tightly shut her eyes as she waited for the end to come.

With one final thrust, the avatar gasped and held his breath. Aang released his

cum onto the earth bender's foot, while some droplets shot onto her bare ankle.

Aang slid his pants back onto his waist, and staggered out of Toph's room.

As soon as she heard the door shut, Toph sat up in her bed. She could feel the

viscous fluid covering the best device she had for seeing.

'Why Aang...' she asked herself. 'Why would you want to do this?'

It wasn't as if she found the act displeasuring. The warm, sticky fluid in that

covered her foot felt pleasant in a way. She just wondered why, out of all the

things he could have done to her, her foot would be his only desire.

Just thinking about the things he could have done to her began to make her feel

excited. She lifted up her nightgown fully exposing her moist, smooth sex. She

could no longer withhold the urge, she desperately needed to please her

throbbing clit.

She bit her bottom lips as her finger roughly rubbed her moist sex as images of

Aang deflowering her filled her mind.

As the circular motion of her rubbing increased in speed, her moans became

louder.

The girl needed to increase the pleasure; she could no longer bear teasing

herself.

The earth bender curled her fingers into entrance, and roughly pumped them

deeper and deeper into herself.

Toph's back began to arch, her toes tightly curled, and her fingers gave one

final push. Her hips bucked as her orgasm violently overtook her body.

With every buck, she called out the name of the one who had tempted her body, the

one who had violated her in the most amazing way, the one who she couldn't seem

to remove from her thoughts...

"AANG!"

Her juices ran down the her fingers and onto her palms. She brought her moist

fingers to her lips, and tasted the sweet droplets that slid down to the tips of

her fingers.

She lay there, catching her breath as she licked her fingertips "Aang..." she

panted as she reached down and took Aang's seed from her foot, and held his

sticky remnants in in front of her face "Aang..." she smirked "Prepare to

receive the punishment of a lifetime." She brought Aang's sweet essence to her

lips, and onto her tongue. She mentally noted to make sure to milk every last

drop of this from the avatar while she toyed with him.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what will be a great

journey with a hint of lemon! Gah who am I kidding, minus the journey, and

make the hint of lemon and friggin vat of lemon juice, and u have my fanfic :D

Find out what happens the morning after in the next chapter of Aang Has a WHAT!

Rated M for mature

~Fappy Day~


	2. Chapter 2

Aang Has a WHAT!? Ch 2 edit

Chapter 2: Morning

The sun's orange glow lit the living room of the beach house. The room was fully furnished, with beautiful potted plants to accompany the ascetics of it.

Aang nervously tapped his fingers on the table as he began to think of the negative consequences his actions of the following night might have had. The more he analyzed the situation, question after question arose in his head.

Questions such as "How didn't Toph wake up", "why didn't I just water bend the cum off of her foot" and "what is she gonna do to me when she wakes up."

Aang could imagine that when she woke up, she would feel the dry remnants of something on her foot, and cause quite a ruckus. To stop her rampage he would have no choice but to admit to putting the substance on her foot, and once he told her what it was, she, and everyone else would look at him as nothing more than a pervert.

The young avatar jumped in his seat as he felt a hand gently placed on his back.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked with her usual look of concern for him on her face.

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Aang had lost all control of the volume of his voice.

"...I don't know, you just seem a bit jumpy."

The boy with the arrow tattoos knew he must have been making himself look like a fool in front of the water bender.

Ayumi draped her arms around Aang's neck, making sure his head rested perfectly on her breasts "He just needs a hug, isn't it obvious?" she childishly smiled.

Katara palmed her face. She hated when Ayumi smothered Aang like that. She couldn't exactly tell if this was the feeling of jealousy, or annoyance, all she knew was, she didn't like it.

Sokka just lay on the couch with Suki laughing at the light commotion.

With a stretch and a yawn, the blind earth bender walked into the living room of the beach house. Her sightless eyes set upon the small crowd.

"Good morning Team Avatar." she grinned.

Sokka almost jumped with excitement when he heard Toph use the name he came up with.

"Good morning Toph." Katara greeted with a warm smile "How'd you rest?"

Toph could feel Aang's body slightly react when this question was asked. 'He's nervous.' She figured that she would have a little fun with the avatar before officially revealing that she knew what he had done.

"I slept great, Sugar Queen." Katara sighed as that dreadful nick name rang through her ears once more. The closer Toph walked to Aang, the more she could feel Aang's heart rapidly racing in his chest. She giggled, she saw that this would be more fun than she thought it would be.

Toph walked to the kitchen table and took her place next to Aang "Well Aang? What about you?"

Toph said with a smirk "How did you sleep last night."

"I slept fine." The boy quickly responded.

"You were up pretty late last night, weren't you?" With every question, Aang's trembling increased, Toph knew if she pressured him too much, he might crack and admit everything, and where would the fun be in that?

After breakfast, Sokka and Suki went out, Katara and Ayumi went to their rooms, and Aang and Toph went into the rock garden for their usual earth bending match. This type of friendly sparing was the type of activity they were very used to.

Aang widened took his stance and prepared for Toph to make her move.

"You ready Aang?" Toph called out.

Aang nodded as he waited for the first rock to be thrown.

Toph cockily smirked as she got an idea to toy with the air bender even more before reviling what she knew "Hey, what do you say we make this match a little more interesting?"

"Interesting how?"

The excitement was almost too much for her to contain. This would be the last game she would play with the not so innocent Aang.

"Whoever wins the match gets to do anything they want to the loser."

She felt Aang's increased enthusiasm "...Anything?"

Toph assured him with a single head nod "Absolutely anything."

Aang could think of many things he wanted to do to Toph. He looked down at the young girl's bare feet which were firmly planted on the ground. Though his mind told him it was wrong to think these thoughts, it was wrong to lust after her soft and delicate feet, his erection beckoned harder.

"You're on Toph."

Toph's plan was coming together just as she had wanted. Whether she won or lost, it would still work to her advantage. She sensed Aang's arousal rise, and could feel pulsations coming from one specific lower region of his body. She could hardly wait to claim her prize after this was all over.

One hour later, Aang sat in Toph's room brushing the dirt off of his shoulders while Toph washed up in the bath. He had no idea how hard Toph would go to win the match, the moment before he admitted defeat, he could have sworn that she was going to kill him.

He sighed 'I wonder what she's gonna make me do.'

Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, she walked into her room. All she wore was a towel which wrapped around her chest.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, we had a deal." She smirked.

Aang gulped as he grimaced at the thought of what Toph would make him do. The blind earth bender sat at the foot of her bed.

"First order of business," she extended her leg "My feet got pretty sore out there, so I want you to thoroughly massage them."

Aang's heart sunk. Though this is exactly what he wanted, to caress Toph's feet, he wanted to do it on his own terms, not hers. Toph smirked inwardly. She congratulated herself on her wit. She could feel Aang's pulse increasing just at the sight of her curling, and uncurling her toes in front of his face.

"I'm waiting, Twinkle Toes." she egged him.

With unsteady hands, he took Toph's foot into his hands. He gently rubbed the arch of her foot from ball, to sole. With his right hand, he began to individually massage her toes. His thumb pressed firmly on the ball of her foot, and slid it to the bottoms of her toes. From there, he massaged in between Toph's toes as she curled them with satisfaction.

Toph was enjoying herself, not only because she thought Aang looked adorable when being taken advantage of, but because the avatar was actually good at massaging.

"That's good Aang." she complemented him "Now move to the other one."

Aang's member was pulsating within his pants. If this continued on any longer, he would lose his load.

Toph figured that it was about the right time to reveal what she knew, but she just wanted to catch him off guard. Aang took Toph's other foot into his hand, and began to massage. With every stroke, he felt his mind beginning to slip. He desperately needed to relieve his throbbing member.

"You're pretty good at this." Toph smiled.

Aang didn't respond. It was taking all of his concentration to conceal his arousal.

"I thought you'd like this little penalty game."

Aang's heart felt as if it has skipped a beat "W-Why would you s-s-say that?" his voice shook.

"Oh, no reason." Toph said dismissively.

Aang was relieved; the deed was completely unknown to Toph.

"Just the fact that you were rubbing your dick on my foot last night." Toph smirked. She wished she could have seen his expression, but feeling his plus and muscle spasms were good enough to satisfy her.

"...W-what do you mean?" Aang stuttered.

"I mean how you snuck in my room while I was pretending to sleep, and you humped my foot until you came all over it." Toph's foot fell out of the air bender's trembling hands. The boy bowed to her "Please Toph...whatever you do, just don't tell the others...I swear I'll never do it again." He desperately pleaded.

Toph laughed at the pathetic 'sight' before her "Twinkle Toes, lay on your back."

Aang did as he was told, now that his reputation lay in the blind girl's hands.

Toph lifted her foot above the tent in Aang's pants.

The young avatar shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he waited for his manhood to be crushed by the same foot he pleasures himself on.

The girl undid the Aang's waistband, and exposed his stiff member. She pressed down gently, and began to firmly him stroke with the ball of her foot.

Aang was relieved when he felt the extremely pleasurable sensation.

"So, Aang," the girl said as she continued to stroke him "Wanna tell me what your obsession is with my feet?"

Aang tried to formulate a sentence, but all that escaped his throat were groans of pleasure.

Toph pouted "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna stop."

Aang's eyes widened, he didn't want this intense pleasure to end just when he was so close "It's...because..." he said through grunts. "It's because I have a foot fetish..."

Toph was a bit shocked to hear that innocent little Aang would have any type of fetish, but considering his actions the previous night, and now, it was plausible.

"Well," she smirked.

"What do you think of this?" she rubbed her foot up his shaft, and curled her toes around the tip, and repeated the motion.

Aang's back arched, the two benders knew that this would be over soon.

Aang and Toph were so wrapped up in their world of perverted play, they didn't even notice the person staring through the crack of the door.

Ayumi watched the actions of both benders intensely. Her face was completely flushed from both embarrassment, and excitement. She was on her knees, firmly pressing and rubbing her middle finger against her wet and tingling clitoris.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

The fire bender looked up at the less than pleased Katara.

Instead of stopping, Ayumi continued with more vigor. Her moans grew louder with each brush against her wet pussy.

The water bender sighed "If you're going to do that, at least go into your room."

"But..." Ayumi panted out "Look...in the...room..."

Katara couldn't say she wasn't the slightest bit curious what had gotten her friend so hot and bothered. She peeked into the cracked door to Toph's room, and saw the shocking sight that lay inside.

With one final push and curl, Aang, once again released in between the girl's toes.

As Aang panted and tried to catch up with his breath. The moment he closed his eyes, he felt a cloth land on his face. When he removed it from his face, he saw Toph's bare body right above him. Her slit was glistening in the light of the sun; he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, don't go soft on me just yet."

She lowered herself onto Aang's still rock hard member.

Toph's pussy was incredibly tight, not that Aang had anything to compare it to, but he had heard rumors that earth bender girls had the tightest pussies, and now he knew they were true.

Toph began to bounce herself on top of Aang. The both of them knew that neither of them would last long in this physical release. They were both much too excited, and the extra simulation only served to increase the need to orgasm.

Toph increased her speed, making her cry out Aang's name in orgasmic pleasure.

Neither cared if anyone heard them, as a matter of fact, they hoped they were heard. Aang grabbed onto Toph's hips to control her bounding, and began to thrust deep into her, causing her to cry out as the wave of organ rippled over her. As her inner walls tightened around Aang's member, he released into her.

Drained of all energy, the two collapsed onto each other. Each was heavily breathing.

Toph managed to work up the energy to bring her lips into lock with Aang's.

"Hey, Aang..." Toph panted.

"Yeah?"

She smiled "After we rest, let's do it again."

The two lay in each other's arms, warmly laughing.

Katara was ashamed of herself. She had cause herself doing the exact same thing she had scolded Ayumi for doing, but how could she resist? She was only human, she had urges just like anyone else. This, of course, didn't stop Ayumi from poking fun at the water bender still recovering from her orgasm.

"I say next time, we join then." Ayumi smirked.

"...Are you sure they'll want us to?"

The fire bender winked "You know what they say Katara, the more the merrier."

To Be Continued

Author's note: :) lemonade anyone?

~Fappy Day~


	3. Chapter 3

Aang Has a WHAT!? ch 3

Chapter 3

After what seemed like endless hours. Aang and Toph fell asleep.

The eavesdropping duo stole away in Katara's room to discuss the situation; mainly how they would become a part of it. Every time their minds set on the sight of Toph and Aang engaged in "the act", their arousal increased. Even Aang's newly discovered fetish played on their interests. Ayumi smirked as she thought of all new ways she could tantalize Aang.

She rubbed her thighs together as the warmth intensified, "So? How do you wanna do this?" Ayumi asked Katara with her sly catlike smile.

"I don't know...I've never done anything like this before..." Katara twiddled her fingers at an attempt to suppress her nervousness.

Ayumi couldn't help but admire how cute and innocent the young water bender looked. All she needed to do was push in the right places to awaken the sexual deviant that lay hidden beneath her calm exterior.

Ayumi rested her face on her palm "Come on." Her mischievous eyes fixed onto Katara's "Let go of all logic." She stood from her seat, and slowly walked over to Katara. Bending down, she lightly placed her hand upon Katara's lap, making her jump a little in her seat.

Ayumi's face was directly in front of Katara's. Her eyes were the gateway to her inner thoughts; thoughts filled with intense lust and desire. Her face drew closer to Katara's.

The water bender cheeks fully flushed as she began to wonder '..Is she...is she going to kiss me?' Just as their lips were about to make first contact, Ayumi instead gently nibbled Katara's earlobe, earning a slight moan from her. "All you need to worry about," she whispered as her fingers glided from Katara's lap, to her inner thighs, barely brushing the fabric that covered her throbbing sex "Is what makes kitty cat wet."

Katara began to lurch forward as Ayumi finger began lightly pushing in a circular motion; teasing her most sensitive area. If her mind was not in such a flutter, she wouldn't have let Ayumi even put her hand on her lap in the first place, but because of her severe state of arousal, she could do nothing but receive all Ayumi had to give.

"Good girl." Ayumi purred as she increased the pressure of her finger "Now I'll ask again, What do you want to do?" The fabric of Katara's pants became damper with each circular motion she provided.

"I...I want...oh god!" Katara cried out as she felt her climax approaching at a rapid pace. Her hips began to push into Ayumi's fingers.

The fire bender lightly ran her tongue along the vein on Katara's neck. Katara's breathing became quicker and shallower with every passing second. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Her hips began to buck with more vigor "I..I want..."

"You want?" Ayumi loved seeing this side of Katara; a side that completely contradicted her normal self.

"I want Aang and Toph! I want Aang to caress my body while I'm giving Toph orgasm after orgasm!" She panted louder, just a few more strokes, and she would achieve her much needed release. Katara's back arched as she bit down on her lip and her thighs tightened around Ayumi's hand, waiting to be overtaken by the intense euphoric pleasure. With one last move, Ayumi pushed as deep as the damp fabric would allow, bringing Katara to her climax. Ayumi kept her hand in place as the girl tightly clenched her palm in between her thighs as she gasped to catch her staggered breath.

Ayumi slyly smirked, and pulled her hand away.

"You'll get exactly what you desire." Ayumi kissed her forehead "But after me of course." She quickly ran out of the room as Katara began to drift off into sleep.

Ayumi's slowly opened Aang's door. She stood leaning against the frame, admiring him and Toph, barely covered and cuddling on top of his mattress. Ayumi couldn't help but feel that this act was quite out of character for the brash, obnoxious, and tomboyish earthbender the entire group all knew and loved. She lightly nibbled on her lip as her eyes examined every detail of Toph's flawless alabaster skin, and Aang's well-toned chest. Her excitement increased as she thought about everything she could do to them right at that very moment. She could have her way with them, use them until she was thoroughly satisfied and neither of them would remember a thing, but where would be the fun in that? She wanted to toy with them before the real fun could begin, so being patient was her only option. She deviously smirked as she contemplated exactly what to do to the two sleeping benders.

She immediately light laughter as she saw Aang beginning to shift underneath the sheets. He sluggishly sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms. He rubbed his eyes, as he recalled the events of the previous night, finding it unbelievable that something that incredible could have happened to anyone, especially him. True, he was the avatar and people did tend to give him special treatment, no one ever gave treatment that special.

His eyes turned toward Toph. He couldn't help but admire her radiant bare form as the stray rays of sun illuminated her face. He had always thought Toph was beautiful, but he never took a moment to truly appreciate how beautiful she truly was.

Aang brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. He moved in closer to her, so tempted kiss her, or to make any form of contact but he knew she must have been exhausted. He knew even she would be completely exhausted after countless hours of strenuous activity, no matter how pleasurable it was.

He began to slowly pull away from her.

Toph's lips curled into her usual sly grin, "If you're gonna kiss me, Twinkle Toes, just go for it."

Aang slightly blushed when he realized that she had been awake, however he was relieved that his wish could be granted.

He more than eagerly kissed her soft lips; enjoying the warm afterglow that followed. She took him into her gentle embrace, giggling as she felt him member beginning to awaken once her supple breasts made contact with his chest.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment "Sorry..."

Toph kissed his cheek his flushed cheek "It's fine, Twinkle Toes, don't worry about it."

The two shared the warm embrace, enjoying the warmth of each other's body. Aang brushed Toph's messy and tangled hair with his fingers while she rested her head on his chest. The feeling was too good to let go or break away from, but something was bothering her. One question she needed answered was gnawing at the back of her mind.

"Aang..." she spoke. The sound of uncertainty rang in her voice, and Aang was all too aware of that.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just..."

Aang kissed her forehead, and looked into her sightless eyes, "Toph, come on, what's bothering you, you know you can tell me."

Her fingers tightly curled on him chest "Why me?...what made you wanna do this with me and not the others?"

Aang was a bit surprised, he always knew that Toph had a feminine side, but he never thought he would ever see it. It was quite a welcome change. The fact that she trusted him enough to let him see a side of her that she has never shown meant a lot to him.

"I'm sorry...it's just that I-I always thought you wanted Katara, and..."

He silenced her with a kiss "Toph, I did it because I wanted you."

Toph's eyes widened when she heard Aang's confession. Though she was extremely brave when it came to fighting, but when it came to her feelings, she had no confidence. Hearing his returned was a great relief. Their hands clasped together in a semi celebration of their new relationship.

Toph laughed as she lifted herself from under the covers and out of the bed "I think we should wash off before we go out to the others."

She was right; the two were still sticky from the...interesting events that took place.

Aang nodded "Okay, you can go first if you want."

Toph crossed her arms "After everything we just did, you don't wanna bathe with me?"

Aang's heart sped up once he realized what Toph was asking him. Without a single word, he sprung out of bed, and grabbed Toph in his arms. He quickly formed an air scooter and burst through their door, not even noticed that he knocked down the stunned Ayumi upon his exit.

She nibbled on her lip as she saw the trail of debris fluttering through the air "Looks like things are escalating quite quickly."

Aang used his firebending to bring the water to the perfect temperature.

Toph sat on Aang's lap as their bodies were submerged in the comfortably warm water. Almost as if cued, she felt something pressing against her back.

She smirked "Well, well, someone's excited."

Aang sheepishly laughed "Can you blame me?" He kissed her neck as he began to slide her back so he could readily access her moist entrance.

"Ah, ah, ah," she shook her and moved to the opposite side of the tub with a seductive smile. "You're the one who got me all messy in the first place, so you get no pleasure until you make sure I'm clean from head to toe." Through the slight tremors in the water she knew Aang was starting to understand what she meant.

He drew a ball of water from the bath, and gently ran it through her hair.

She hummed in pleasure as the warm sensation washed on top of her head.

"I forgot to mention the rules, my hair is the only thing you can wash with waterbending. The rest of my body needs to be washed by hand.

Without delay, he grabbed Toph by the hand, and began draping water onto its length. He repeated this process with her other arm.

"That's a good boy." She mocked him.

He moved on to her chest. Her breasts were not big, but the fit perfectly into the palm of Aang's hand. He massaged each soft mound. He took her left nipple in between his fingers and the right into his mouth. Her moans as he sucked and pulled urged him to continue his "cleaning" services.

He slid his hand from her smooth stomach, down to her waist. His fingertip was right above the area he craved. The moment he was about to make contact, she covered herself.

"You can't have your reward until you finish the rest on me."

Aang continued downward to her leg, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to release himself just yet.

He took her foot into the palms of his hands.

"Make sure to take extra good care of them." She winked.

As if she needed to ask. Aang was more than happy to service her beautiful feet. What always him was amazed how soft her feet were. Even though she walked everywhere barefoot, they were neither coarse, nor cracked, just baby soft.

He gently kissed the tips of her toes, then the ball of her foot, then the sole. With each kiss, her body shook as she moaned. Because of her training, her feet were incredibly sensitive. With every kiss, no matter how light, she was getting more and more stirred up.

Aang took each of her toes into his mouth one at a time, thoroughly swirling his tongue around the digit.

With each suckle and swirl of the tongue, both their excitement increased. They felt as if they were being driven over the edge.

With her right foot in his left hand, he took her pinky toe into his mouth. He began to suck and lick more violently.

Toph's made no attempt to silence herself, she moaned loudly as her breath shook. Her other foot forcefully pressed down onto Aang's free hand. He knew she was about to break at any second. He moved on to the next toe and repeated the process. He felt her foot push down with more force onto his hand. Her back began to arch, and as her toes began to tightly curl on the back of his hand, they both explosively released into the bath water.

With only a few more spurts of excitement, the two benders began to calm down.

"Aang..." Toph breathily panted as she laughed "You weren't supposed to lose it just yet."

"Sorry." Aang huffed as he attempted to catch his breath, "I couldn't help myself..."

"Well, I guess there's no harm done." She said as she slid back over to young avatar.

"After all," she said as she rubbed her finger along the length of his still stiff member "Looks like you can still handle a little more."

As she drew him into a kiss, she lowered herself onto Aang's throbbing sex.

The warmth and sticky moisture would have surly made him lose it if he hadn't cum already.

Toph tightly embraced Aang "Now," she whispered "Fuck me like an earthbender."

Sokka lay in his bed with Suki resting her head on his chest. The two were enjoying the peaceful morning in their blissful rest. The sound of the birds chirping and the waves crashing on the shore, and smell of the sea salt.

Just as Sokka drew in a deep, relaxing breath he and Suki were flung onto the quaking ground.

"What going on!?" Suki exclaimed as she desperately tried to stand, "Do you think it's an earthquake?"

Sokka managed to look out the window at the surrounding water and sand "No, nothing else is moving outside. Whatever this is, it's happening right here...Toph!" He angrily cried out. He knew that she had to be responsible for this mini earthquake.

Suki and Sokka stumbled to wherever the epicenter (aka Toph) was.

They reached the bathroom door where the tremors were strongest.

The couple opened the door, only to reveal what shocking image of Aang laying on top of Toph in a cracked bath with the entire floor covered in water.

Sokka and Suki fell on their backs as they saw the two benders were both violently lost within their orgasms.

When Aang and finally recovered, he stared into the surprised eyes of the two non benders.

"Um...Good morning..." He nervously laughed.

To be continued

Sorry I took so long to update my people, but you know how it is with school and everything. But anyway yes Chapter three is finally here :) and I know what you're all asking, what's gonna happen next? Will Ayumi and Katara ever join Aang and Toph? And will I ever update regularly? The answer to all those questions in in the next chapter :)

Merry Christmas, Thank you for reading, and don't forget to clean up :3


End file.
